


Wolf Cam

by YuiMufiin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camboy Derek Hale, Camboy Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a dick, Driving, Exhibitionism, Filming, Fsxmoon plot, Kinktober 2020, LICKING THINGS, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, camboy, dirty - Freeform, public, sexual toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMufiin/pseuds/YuiMufiin
Summary: Day 6 - Camboy: Stiles is a 20-year-old camboy who tries to concile his exhibitionism fetish with college - as well as earning enough money to support himself - and everything was working out, until he was forced out. In the midst of this, Stiles sees a way to make money, however, he would have to submit to two things: Having real sex live with a stranger and doing whatever it takes for Naughtywolf, the rise among the Camboys, to help him with a little collaboration.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Wolf Cam

"All right, guys, are there any more minutes, any last requests for the next video?" Stiles asked the camera, reading the messages on his monitor.

**Horny24/7:** It would be hot to see you wearing a bigger toy

**Prettyboy:** GLORY HOLE I would give anything to "watch you suck strangers

**Cummission:** OMG Make a video with Naughtywolf!

**Santacock:** Call me to make a video, I would take very good care of your ass.

**Charhot:** @cummision Yes!! I would give all my money to see these two in a video

**Squirtle:** I’m getting hard just imagining

"Hmm, Naughtywolf, right? I’m also a big fan of his videos, it would be great to be able to bring that kind of content to you."

The screen was filled with so many messages of encouragement that became complicated to follow.

"But don’t get too excited! It’s hard to make contact with such a great streamer, I would need your help to grow, until then".

**Picacu:** Records with Mercenarycare

**Flexman:** Mercenarycare would be perfect, he would know how to give this bitch what she needs

**Eliza002:** @picacu Hell no, I heard he has rape case with some streamers

Stiles made a face, Mercenarycare was so famous when Naughtywolf and he liked to work with twinks that had smaller channels, but he produced extreme content that lived up to his name. Things that were completely off Stiles' list of fetish. So, huh, no.

Naughtywolf, on the other hand, was not a boring vanilla, he was almost a dominator, but he did not do BDSM. Somehow, he could balance both worlds well and even wearing a mask, he had something in his videos that made Stiles hard and wishing in minutes.

"Time’s up, you guys. Today was great, I can’t wait to see you guys next week," he said his goodbyes, reading some comments, before flashing the camera and hanging up.

Stiles ran the mouse through the screen and went to see the live statistics at the same instant, curious how much had collected. 2701 simultaneous views, 267 new subs and 8 achieved targets.

It was amazing to see how much he was growing up. To think that almost 3,000 people were watching and sending money just to watch him show his body and masturbate in front of a camera was insane. Of course, it couldn’t compare to the large channels that on a typical day caught +20k of viewing, but still, Stiles was happy with the result. It was thanks to this that he was able to stay in a big city, away from home, and focus on college without worrying his father or working himself to death.

He thanked Allison immensely for presenting the place where he lived too, it was a nice apartment that was close to the center, but he was so hidden that almost nobody knew. If he were living in some other nearby apartment, only his work as Camboy would not be enough to support himself.

He threw himself into bed, still feeling satisfied with his orgasm, but too lazy and tired to take a shower and change the sheets, so he closed his eyes and left to take care of it afterwards.

It was amazing how his words always came back to haunt him.

The next day, he went to the market, made the purchase of the week and was preparing Chinese food when they knocked on his door. He slowed the fire and went there, wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon, but there was only one piece of paper stuck to the door.

He almost fell back when he read it. It was a warning that the building was to be demolished, and because of this, there would be breach of contract and return of money to those who paid in advance.

Stiles was in a panic. It had already passed almost two weeks after the warning and since then he was looking for apartments, but they all had absurd prices and the cheapest he found was very far from the college.

That’s how he ended up watching Mercenarycare stick the tip of a drill into the dick of another streamer.

He had swapped the common tip for a smooth urethral catheter so it wouldn’t cause any damage, but Stiles shrank with the noise and sight of the rotating catheter. Streamer’s face did not appear at the time, but his legs swayed in agony, trembling and twitching. Mercenarycare spoke encouraging words while pulling the drill only to penetrate again.

It was impossible to follow the chat, there were almost 30k of people watching. Stiles swallowed it dry wondering how much money this video alone was producing. Perhaps, if he set out to talk to the mercenary, the viewing on his channel would also go up to that point and he wouldn’t have to worry about the most expensive rent.

The Streamer released an animalistic grunt on the other side of the screen, louder than the machine’s vibration, while its belly contracted with the force of orgasm. His chest went up and down, accompanying his panting breath.

By all that is holy, the answer was no.

Stiles did not stay to watch the rest of the video and searched for Naughtywolf who was also live.

The Streamer seemed to be recording with his cell phone, the camera pointed down where a pretty boy was with his mouth on his dick.

He passed his free hand on the side of his face, smoothing his cheek and then descending on the back of his neck, pushing to make him swallow a few more inches. The boy choked and squeezed his eyes, probably inexperienced.

"Shhhhh", Naughtywolf whispered, without taking his penis to relax, but also did not move him.

The camera swung and Stiles held his breath when he realized they were in a public place. The bathroom at some mall maybe, the noise of the door opening and closing when someone came in and the tap running. The boy choked again, and my God, it was so hot.

Stiles needed to release his mouse hand and squeeze his own dick to relieve himself of the sudden burst of horniness.

It was no secret to anyone that Stiles was a showoff, after all, that’s why he started the whole camboy thing. There was nothing better than knowing that his privacy was being invaded by strangers, watching as he toyed with himself. 

But anyway, he never did anything in a public place, fantasized about it over and over, but masturbating in the college bathroom didn’t have as much excitement as being there with someone.

He imagined himself then, on his knees being forced to hold a cock by the throat as he heard people coming and going, the thrill that if anyone paid attention for more than a minute, he would know exactly what was happening in the cabin.

His dick is throbbing, aching and craving attention and he needs it so badly.

So he watched with Naughtywolf glazed eyes ignore the tears and chokes and push until he was impaled the right way, with his nose in the thick hairs of his groin. He watched as he kept his fingers firm in the hair of the boy’s neck and slid across his tongue, only to let him breathe for an instant, penetrating soon after, the pace slowly but mercilessly. The boy scratching his thighs, with his neglected hard cock just below.

He even watched him cum in his own pants because the only thing he could do was to watch and suffer in agony, wishing every second of his life that it was him there.

He needed Naughtywolf to help him, not Mercenarycare or anyone else. He would only accept your help, and if he didn’t have it, whatever, he’d rather be thrown in the gutter then. 

So Stiles e-mailed. Many of them, more than necessary, to tell you the truth. He did not explain in detail why he was desperate, but left it in bold lyrics that he needed to record a video with Derek for life-and-death reasons.

It was clearly an exaggeration, but as long as it worked, who cares?

Turns out Naughtywolf responded to your e-mails two days later. Stiles literally fell out of his chair when he opened his inbox to write him another message. Still on the floor, he tried to calm down by saying that it could just be him asking Stiles to stop and that he would not accept recording.

He stood up rubbing where he had hit and read the e-mail three times. Naughtywolf had not accepted the partnership, but had not refused, he agreed to hear what Stiles had to say and that was reason enough to celebrate.

Stiles drove to the diner where they agreed to meet earlier than scheduled, too eager to stay home and wait. He asked for a glass of water and opened a game on the mobile phone to distract while trying to keep an eye on each person who entered, this did not work, so he just kept the phone and watched the ice inside the glass.

He didn’t know the diner, but he had no idea it would be this busy. The place wasn’t full, but most of the tables were busy, the voices being drowned out by the background pop music. 

Stiles didn’t know what Naughtywolf looked like because of the mask and he was counting on being recognized, too distracted watching the environment, so when someone slid down the front seat, he jumped up and hit the glass.

"Oh God, you shouldn’t appear so suddenly", Stiles held the glass that was tumbling, preventing an accident "I almost had a stroke, serious guy..." Stiles stopped talking, because oh, he was just a god. A god of lust incarnate right in front of you, looking bored and stupidly handsome "Are you him? Naughtywolf, is that you?"

"You can call me Derek, I don’t like people using my nickname in person."

"So it’s really you?"

"Why else would I come here?" Derek looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Right, yes, I’m Stiles, ér..." he raised his hand, not knowing how to greet him, but Derek caught him anyway "Nice to meet you".

"What exactly do you want from me, Stiles?" Derek folded his arms across his chest.

"Hmm, right" Stiles cleared his throat "As you may already know, because of the emails and stuff" Derek made a grimace, probably remembering all the messages "Recording a video with you was the alternative I found of, you know, not ending up on the street"

Derek made a noise with his throat.

"I know I’m not a big channel" Stiles continued "but I really, really think this would work, so..."

Derek sighed.

"I watched your videos and I want you to know that I don’t work with amateurs"

"I... what?"

"Most of your videos are about you experiencing things in your room, it has no action and it’s not innovative. If you weren’t such a good-looking kid, you wouldn’t have half the views you have. That’s what I call being amateur, probably couldn’t handle making a video with me."

"Fuck you" Stiles has never felt so angry and criticized before. Derek was an idiot "Your problem is to see if I can take it? You bet I do, give me everything you got".

Derek looked him straight in the eye and rolled his eyes like he was waiting for something like this to happen.

"What’s it going to be?" Stiles pressed.

Derek Put your elbow on the table and leaned forward.

"We’ll do a test, then. I’ll put a vibrator on you and we’ll see how you act in public"

Stiles' cock swelled with the idea and he grunted softly in approval. Derek raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, fine. If I can, in addition to recording with me, you owe me an apology"

"If you can," he reinforced.

"When do you want to schedule this?" 

"Now"

"Now?" Stiles questioned in shock.

"Here, take it" he threw his backpack at Stiles "There’s everything you’ll need" 

Stiles took a few seconds to understand, holding the backpack loosely and looking at Derek as if he had two heads. He got up fast when the plug fell and crawled into the leather seat to go to the bathroom. 

In the backpack was a medium black vibrator and lubricant. Stiles had not prepared himself before leaving home and had to take the time to open up with his own fingers. It didn’t take long, needing to bite his lips to muffle the moans when he pressed the toy in.

His cock was completely hard and his hands trembled with excitement where he was leaning on the vase, stopping when he reached the base. It was weird to dress with a toy in the ass, he had a little difficulty to cover his hard penis with underwear, having to leave the boxer’s elastic a little lower, over its length. It was uncomfortable, but it had to do. 

When he pulled his pants, his penis still marked, but it was not obviously, anyone who hit his eye to notice. 

Walking was even more complicated, crawling out of the cabin with the dildo rubbing the right places. But somehow, he managed to get back to the diner without looking like a newborn deer. 

Derek was standing where he left off, going through his phone and still looking stupidly handsome.

Stiles took a deep breath, it wasn’t about the canal or the apartment or anything, he had something to prove now. He wasn’t an amateur just because he never had sex with someone live, he would make Derek swallow every word of it.

Derek noticed him approaching and gave him a shit-eating smile when he noticed his funny walk.

Stiles promptly ignored him, sliding on the bench to sit down. His eyes closed and his mouth opened in a silent moan when the pressure shook his whole body in the right way. He recovered in a second, Derek was looking at him with a hand resting on his chin and a shitty smile stamped on his face.

Stiles coughed, trying to hide the blush of shame that was rising on his neck. 

"What’s that?" he pointed to where Derek was holding his phone, camera pointed at him "Are we recording?"

"This is just to get used to a camera facing you, it’s good with nervousness"

"Man, I’m camboy, I’m more than used to cameras"

"An amateur camboy", Derek made a point of saying "Certainly not accustomed to other cameras besides the comfort of your room"

"Go fuck yourself-oh shit", his anger expression was automatically dissolved, his breath stopped and his eyes rolled back when a constant vibration hit him directly inside. A low purr his dragged down his throat while biting his lips.

"What was I going to say?" Derek swung a freehand control with the topics of vibration. He was in 2.

"I hate you so much"

"Your expression, fix it, is very obvious"

Stiles attempted to correct himself, taking a few deep breaths and settling on the bench to change the angle. Derek stopped the vibrator when he realized he was having a breakthrough. 

Stiles gave him a bad look, but he didn’t complain.

Derek raised his arm to call the waitress. 

"What can I do for you?" The woman wiped her hands on the apron.

"The menu, please," he asked, ignoring how Stiles kept looking at it. 

They followed this pace for nearly thirty minutes, Derek eating his breakfast and Stiles drinking orange juice, nearly dropping the full glass when Derek turned on the vibrator. Stiles looked at the camera supported by the table decoration, so Derek could use both hands, imagining that if he were live, he would be a total mess.

"Let’s go" Derek suddenly got up as soon as he finished eating. He took the phone and put the backpack on his back.

"what? To where?" Stiles was more confused than ever, and he thought he was handling the vibrator well, finally finding an uncompromising position.

Derek didn’t answer, flagged it to the waitress and left money on the table.

Stiles crawled to follow him outside. Still walking weird, but more accustomed than before.

"Did you come by car?" Derek asked.

"Hm, yes, I came in my Jeep" Stiles pointed out on the street where he was parked "Why is that?"

"Let’s go somewhere" Derek walked up to the blue Jeep and put his back to the door, turning to Stiles.

"Where? I won’t let you drive my baby"

Derek made a face with how he had referred to the car.

"I won’t drive, you will"

"What? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s a vibrator inside of me, I think there must be some law talking about driving with objects shoved up my ass."

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Then we can stop here"

Stiles frowned and grumbled.

"Fuck you," he turns around in the car and walks in, leaning over the bench to open the door for Derek to get in. "Where?"

"Drive, I’ll guide you"

Stiles did .

They drove for almost five minutes before the toy vibrated again. Stiles called Derek so many names he could remember, Writhing in the car seat and trying to pay attention on the road. It was a relief when the lighthouse closed before they could pass, Stiles threw his head on the seat back and closed his eyes, moaning. The best part was that inside the car, he no longer had to worry about hiding his expressions, but this time he needed to worry about not causing an accident.

Stiles squeezed his own dick, more in search of relief than pleasure.

"The lighthouse opened," Derek warned. Someone honked behind him.

"Fuck" Stiles struggled to recover, setting himself on the bench and grabbing the wheel with one hand, the other changing gear.

The vibrator did not stop this time, Derek taking care of where he was leaning near the door, the phone facing Stiles and the control in hand, increasing and decreasing the vibrations.

"I'll really cum if you keep this up," Stiles warned, turning into a street.

"You can cum" Derek said, "Just don’t expect me to stop because of it, so if you suffer from overstimulation, just blame yourself."

Derek is a dick. If he wasn’t sure before, he was now.

"Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"As a matter of fact already"

"I can't say it enough, so I hate you"

Derek laughed.

"You’re running out of gas, don’t you think you should stop?"

Stiles looked a little woozy with a hard-on and saw it was true, the gas gauge was blinking. He could get to where Derek wanted to go, but he doubted he had enough to get home. They then had to stop at a gas station.

Stiles knew that Derek would not be kind enough to offer to put gasoline in the car, so he took some time breathing deeply and getting ready to walk. He left, suddenly aware that no matter how much time passed, he would never get used to the feeling.

"You can stop behind that pole," Derek pointed out, and Stiles was relieved to finally be home. 

The journey had not been long, a little more than twenty minutes, not counting the time they stopped to refuel, but for Stiles it had taken a lifetime. There was a pre-cum stain on the front of his pants and he was a mess, needing to cum more than anything.

Derek got out of the car and Stiles followed him, not taking much time to look around, too upset to focus. It’s a miracle he made it this far without knocking over a garbage can on the way.

Stiles caught up to him and Derek looked at him, the phone down as he entered a house.

"Is this where you live?" Stiles asked, entering right behind "Did you make me bring you home? Come on, you’re definitely the worst kind of person I’ve ever met."

"Shut up, Stiles" Derek growled, for some reason, that noise was very exciting. Stiles wished he’d do it again "Let’s take this toy away from you"

"What does this mean, I passed? Or were you just enjoying playing a little bit with me?"

Derek didn’t answer, he told Stiles to wait and he went upstairs.

Stiles snorted and leaned on the wall near the stairs, his penis aching for an orgasm. Derek was an idiot, really, but he was still an extremely hot jerk, so maybe he’d agree to fuck Stiles and rip him out through his orgasm if he asked.

Somehow, in between his thoughts he turned into Stiles groping over his pants. He was jerking off and moaning quietly when Derek came back.

"Hey, what do you think about fucking me? We don’t even have to record, but I’m so needy I wouldn’t mind blowing you right now".

Derek growled and Stiles groaned in approval with the noise.

"Come on" Derek went upstairs again. Stiles would feel rejected if it weren’t for the verbal invitation.

"Fuck, yeah" he rushed up the steps and went into the room. He recognized it as being where Derek has recorded some videos.

Stiles walked in there, excited to see the place in person, and Derek shut the door. As soon as Stiles turned to him, he realized that Derek had put on his mask.

Stiles laughed.

"What is this? Some kind of fantasy of yours, Naughtywolf?" He joked with the nickname on his tongue.

"You’ll see," his voice seemed charged with aroused where he reached Stiles. 

Your hand went straight up your ass, pushing the dildo with your fingertips. Stiles groaned with renewed pressure, he went straight to undo the zipper.

Stiles took off his shirt, anxious. His dick pounding with the idea that this was really happening. He let Derek have his time, putting both hands in his baggy pants and squeezing your ass. Their bodies met at impulse, Derek’s penis hard on his thigh.

"It looks like someone was enjoying the trip as well" Stiles laughed wanting to stretch out just to kiss Derek’s mouth.

"Shut up" Derek pushed Stiles back until he slapped his hips on the table.

"Shit, how do you want to do this?" Stiles questioned.

Naughtywolf turned him and Stiles looked right at the computer screen.

"Surprise," Derek bent over to say in his ear.

"Oh, shit," Stiles whispered almost without a voice.

On the screen there was nothing more than them, a camera that was next to it. Stiles looked briefly and saw a light flashing in red. They were live, with almost 40k almost 40k of views and the chat was raining with animated comments with the discovery.

**Monnieri:** lol he didn’t even know

**Fuckmachine:** oh god, his face is priceless

**Bigdick:** I wanted Naughtywolf to fuck him before he found out

These were some comments that Stiles was able to follow. His mouth opened and closed, discredited.

"Since when?" He were able to whisper. 

"From the beginning" Derek replied where he bit his neck "The subscribers went crazy seeing you around, almost cumming without knowing you were being recorded".

"Fuck" Stiles moaned, his hip twitched, his dick dripping impossibly more, rubbing against the wood "That’s so hot, shit".

He made a mental note of watching the video when he got home, imagining how he was writhing as he drove, how he moaned weeping as the vibration reached its maximum and had to change lanes to slow down. Her cheeks turned red with excitement and shame, it was so humiliating to be exposed that way, but Stiles loved it.

He felt and watched Derek pull down his pants. His cell phone was back in his hand as he switched cameras.

The changing screen where Derek opened his ass with his thumb, the toy still deep. Stiles leaned forward to give a better view to the thousands of people watching. Derek pulled the toy and fucked it with him slowly before it stopped.

"Holy shit" Stiles grunted when Derek pressed his finger next to the toy, pushing until his ass opened, forcing it to endure the stretch "Too much..."

Stiles groaned, but the pain was nothing compared to the amazing horniness of watching the dry finger come in. It was very, very hot.

**Forincest:** fuck him with the dildo still inside 

Stiles moaned at the idea and closed his eyes. He had never worked with very large toys, let alone double penetration, so just to imagine how painful it would be to have to endure two dicks without preparation...

He wished Derek would do it.

But Derek didn’t, he removed the dildo and filmed his gaping hole, squeezing around nothing. Stiles swung his hips back until he was leaning against the line of Derek’s hard cock, rolling over him.

Derek growled and switched to the main camera, his phone fell on the table and Stiles watched as he mimicked penetrating movements of still clothing. Pretending to have sex with him.

Derek barely took his time unbuttoning his buttons and pulling his pants down. He thrust his cock into Stiles without curling, the toy’s lubricant barely being enough to lubricate all the way, but Stiles' eyes rolled back, voiceless with the almost dry and crude penetrations that struck him. His body moved forward, dangerously swinging the computer table.

**Clickpussy:** Should let him work a little longer before making him take his dick

Stiles disagreed with that comment, He couldn't wait an second more without getting fucked, it would be cruel not to give it to him now. Luckily, Derek was benevolent.

"Oh God, don’t stop" Stiles begged, he was all day close to coming and was even closer now, almost exploding.

"Aren’t you grateful?" Derek asked her panting, drawing her attention "You should thank every subscriber for spending their time watching you"

Stiles did, he muttered thanks with a broken voice until an impulse prompted him to press the face directly onto the monitor. He pulled his tongue out and licked the screen before he could think about it.

"What do you think? Such a good bitch, right?" 

**Monsterfucker:** I can’t believe he’s licking the screen lmao

**Billiejack23:** Fuck, I think I found a new twist

**Knot:** That’s disgusting, but my dick is so hard now

Stiles swept the glass with his tongue, tasted like dust, but he didn’t care, cleaning up any trace of dirt.

Stiles could barely read the comments, with his face so close, but imagined how dirty they were finding it. The visualization numbers were growing. 

"Fuuuuck" he came before he even knew it, his sperm being shot and spreading across the keyboard and the table.

Derek grunted at how tight he got.

"You got it all dirty, don’t you think it would be right to take care of it too?"

Stiles was still panting against the computer, surprised at how much Derek changed when he started fucking. His foul mouth was completely unlike anything he had learned about him that day.

Derek continued to have sex with him after his orgasm, scrubbing his prostate painfully and purposefully. Stiles bent down, however, and licked his own sperm, it had already cooled and was far from having a good taste, but he liked the feeling that unfolded in his stomach, being used as paper to clean dirty things. So he sucked each piece until the only trace of sperm left was in his own mouth.

Stiles wanted to walk away when overstimulation became too much, but Derek locked him in place and gave him no rest until he had just come.

"We’re done here, guys. Let me know if you want to see more of him around here, I can make an exception about working more than once with someone" encouraging comments went up the screen, saying how much they would like to see Naugthywolf destroy him.

Stiles snored tired and sore when Derek lifted his face from where he was lying and squeezed his fingers on his cheek, turning him to the camera. 

Stiles raised a hand and waved, saying goodbye too.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, me dying to write so and being late for almost seven days, nothing new, right?


End file.
